Aarson On Holiday!
by Curlypubes
Summary: A one-off of Aaron and Jackson getting down and dirty on the beach, while away on holiday.


**_Aarson On Holiday!_**

"Here, can ya do me back", Aaron said, tossing the bottle of sun cream towards Jackson, who subsequently caught the bottle, and opened it.

"Sure thing babe".

Aaron lay down on his towel, which covered the beautiful white-gold sand surrounding them. The part of the beach they were at was secluded, because it was still quite early. They had already played in the lush clear blue ocean and they had now dried themself off to work on their tan. Aaron lay on his stomach, resting his chin on his arms, which were crossed in front of him.

Jackson squeezed the white creamy liquid onto his fingertips and then rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion. He applied it to Aaron's shoulderblades first, rubbing his strong firm hands along Aaron's shoulders and squeezing them, giving him a massage as well as putting sun cream on him. Aaron kept his eyes closed and immersed himself in the feeling of Jackson's hands against his back.

Jackson spread the cream further down his back, and he slid his hands arounds Aaron's waist, and back, rubbing the area just above his arse. He took his time with his movements, slowly back and forth against Aaron's sides and back to the centre of his back and up againd to his firm shoulders.

"Will you do me now?" Jackson asked, chucking the bottle of lotion at him.

"Depends what you mean by that", Aaron winked, but took the bottle anyway, knowing what Jackson meant. Jackson sat up, with his legs arched and he wrapped his arms around his knees while Aaron applied the cream to his hands and then subsequently to Jackson's back. Aaron followed the same routine as Jackson, although he paid special attention to Jackson's broad muscular shoulders. Aaron leaned in and kissed the back of his lover's neck repetitively, while sliding his hands down Jackson's waist, now rubbing Jackson's hips with sun cream.

"Mmm that feels good", Jackson groaned, allowing himself to be enticed by the feel of his boyfriend's hands and lips.

"Anywhere else you'd like me to rub you?" Aaron said, sliding his hand to the tip of Jackson's green and white long shorts.

Jackson giggled. "Aaron we can't. People will see".

"Jackson, there's not even one person here, and anyway, I'm sure we wouldn't be the first couple to take advantage of the hot climate and beautiful beaches". Aaron reached his hand into Jackson's shorts now and grabbed hold of his cock, which was already erect from the sensation of Aaron rubbing cream on him.

"Aaron we shouldn't"

"Your penis doesn't seem to think so", Aaron groaned, now kissing Jackson's shoulders and reaching around to kiss the front of Jackson's neck. He leaned up against Jackson's ear and started to nibble on it, while whispering words into it. "Imagine the feeling of my rock hard cock in your ass, and our scorching bodies rubbing, sliding, moving off each other's. Imagine the cold, wet feeling of my mouth on your warm dick, or the cool feel of my tongue licking all down your body trying to cool you down, even if beads of sweat are bursting from our incredible bodies". Aaron could feel Jackson's erection getting harder than possible in his grasp. Jackson had closed his eyes and allowed to be taken in by everything Aaron had just said.

"But if you don't wanna then I guess that's okay." Aaron teased, as if he meant it, and he lay back down on his towel and formed his original position. Jackson now snapped out of the incredible thoughts circulating around his head. He turned around to see Aaron lying down, pretending to be sunbathing without a bother.

Jackson couldn't wait another second. There was no way now he was going to just let the moment go, especially not with his throbbing member telling him otherwise. He grabbed the edges of Aaron's blue and white flowery swimming shorts and reefed them off his legs in one quick tug.

"I knew you'd come around", Aaron said, leaning up to look at his lover with lust filled eyes, "It was getting uncomfortable lying on my boner", Aaron flipped himself over and was now lying on his back. Jackson leaned forward over the mechanic's insatiable body and grabbed his mouth with his own lips in a deep passionate kiss. Jackson's tongue met Aaron's lips, before his lips did. Aaron threw his hands around Jackson's neck and pulled him in further, while his tongue flicked across every inch of Jackson's mouth.

Jackson trailed quick kisses, along his neck, across his chest, down to his small hard nipples, which he treated with a few licks and nibbles, and then continued to trail his tongue down Aaron's body, exploring each tiny crevice of Aaron's abs. Aaron threw his head back and groaned in pleasure as Jackson's tongue trailed down to just above his rock solid cock.

Jackson grabbed his cock and pleasured it with strong, quick strokes at first, while his tongue catered to Aaron's lush, juicy, dangling balls. He trailed his tongue from the bottom of Aaron's dick to the top, and then pulled down the foreskin, because he preffered it that way, as did Aaron. He covered Aaron's head in his mouth and licked and sucked the the delicious solid penis. He licked the tip of Aaron's head for some time, licking the split at the top of it, and then around the rest of it. He took Aaron's dick in full now. Deepthroating Aaron's cock in large, sensitive blows, Jackson played with Aaron's balls. Aaron's groans became louder at the feel of Jackson's cold mouth on his scorched body. Rivulets of sweat dripped from Aaron's forhead as he licked his lips along with the movements of Jackson's lips going up and down his erection.

Aaron's stiff member began to throb in Jackson's mouth so Jackson stopped suddenly, wanting to savour every moment of this. He pulled himself back over Aaron's body and indulged his mouth in another hot, passionate kiss. Aaron grabbed Jackson's lower back and pushed Jackson's body against his. Aaron could feel Jackson's superior defined abs brush against his nicely defined one. Jackson's warm, hard chest brushed across Aaron's and the feel of Jackson's cold chain down the centre of Aaron's chest sent tingles through him. Jackson thrusted his hips forward gently, brushing his huge erection up against Aaron's stomach. The feeling alone almost made Aaron cum. They continued kissing, tongues flying everywhere as their hands grabbed on to each other as if they were trying to survive being pulled away by a tornado.

Jackson grabbed Aaron's hips, and then thrusted himself back, onto his back, so that he was laying on the hot, smooth sand and Aaron now lay on top of him.

"I swear if you don't do something with my cock soon I think its actually going to explode" Jackson moaned, pushing Aaron's shoulder's back so he could gaze into Aaron's lovely blue eyes, eyes that were lost in lust and passion. Jackson's words cause Aaron to flash a smile which was so stunning it made Jackson tingle. He lost himself in Aaron's beautiful expression before commanding him: "Get on top of me!"

Aaron sat up over Jackson's truly throbbing dick, firmly grabbed it, tugging at it for mere fun, and then directed it to the centre of Aaron's ass as Aaron lowered himself down on to it. Just that alone made Jackson groan out loud. Aaron's eyes remained shut and he too groaned all the way as he hoisted himself down fully until his ass cheeks hit Jackson's legs. Slowly, Aaron lifted himself, up and down, up and down, the feeling massaging Jackson's stiff cock. Aaron put his hands forward and rested them on Jackson's stomach. His fingers explored Jackson's abs and his hips while he continued to appease Jackson.

He gained speed now and both of their moans became louder. Jackson leaned up on the back of his left forearm now, and used his right hand to stroke Aaron's chest and stomach. He lowered his hand and took Aaron's throbbing dick in his grasp. He tugged furiously at it along with Aaron's movements on top of him. Aaron continued to lick his lips as Jackson played with his solid member, loving every second of his soft, smooth hands stroking his dick so hard and giving him a pleasure he never thought he could achieve.

Jackson threw his head back onto the sand and started groaning even louder than before. His breaths were extremely deep and heavy. He panted and moaned while his stomach and chest inhaled and exhaled furiously.

"OH, MY . . GODD!" Jackson belted out as he reached his climax. Aaron could feel the wet cum in his ass and he loved it, even if it would be a bitch to clean. Jackson's cock continued to blow load after load for some time. He was quite the shooter! He tensed his head and shut his eyes aggressively as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He finally stopped and relaxed his mucles, while still breathing and panting heavily.

Aaron placed one hand on Jackson's stomach, to feel the dramatic inwards and outwards feeling of Jackson's breaths, and he placed his other hand on his own cock which was now throbbing immensily. He started to groan louder as well. Jackson managed to find the strength to look up at his pumping away at his large solid member. Aaron groaned and groaned, and then finally flung his head back and opened his mouth to a large "OH YEAH!", as streams of white sensations poured out over Jackson's body. Aaron still tugged away at himself, some cum leaking onto his hand, other spraying over Jackson's chest, nipples, stomach, and even onto his bellybutton. Once he was all drained out he lifted himself off Jackson's still hard dick and regained himsefl while he tried to catch his breath.

"Aaron, I asked you to cover my back in cream, not my front," Jackson grinned. Aaron laughed and pulled himself on top of Jackson once again, licking his lips before locking them onto Jackson's, this time with no tongue, just pleasuring Jackson's lips with his own.

"Sorry" he smirked, "allow me", he panted, while he lowered his head over Jackson's body and licked the cum off Jackson's now large, soft, juicy nipples. He stretched his tongue around the rock hard abs of Jackson and flicked his tongue in and around Jackson's bellybutton, to clean him completely.

Once he had cleaned Jackson off, he lay down beside him and rested his head on his chest, while placing one hand across Jackson's stomach. Jackson placed one hand around Aaron's neck, to support Aaron's head on his chest, and locked his other hand around Aaron's which lay across his stomach. They intertwined their fingers and then twiddled them around to play with each other's hand. Aaron closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of Jackson against him. Jackson placed a light kiss on top of Aaron's head and did the same thing.


End file.
